Over the last two decades the use of endoscopic and laparoscopic optical scopes to perform surgery has grown exponentially. Today, in the United States more than 98% of the 770,000 gall bladder surgeries are performed using the help of an optical scope. Laparoscopes allow the surgeon to view the interior of the body cavity through a very small opening. By having this view, surgeons can then insert thin long instruments through other small incisions an remove virtually any internal organ. Many procedures once done through a large opening in the abdomen can now be done with the small incisions. The benefits of endoscopic surgery are tremendous. From the birth of endoscopic surgery to the very present surgeons have continually dealt with a persistent and annoying problem, the fogging of the scope lens. The fogging of the scope is not only inconvenient but is actually very costly. When scopes fog up during surgery, the surgeon cannot see and must pause the surgery until the picture clears up. This routine commonly occurs at least several times every procedure. With the incredible costs relating to anesthesia and surgical staff, every extra minute wasted truly equals hundreds and thousands of dollars. At the present time, anti-fogging solution is the method most commonly used to try and solve the fogging problem. Although they work well during the case, defogging solutions fall short in several ways. The main reason defogging solutions do not work is because they are applied improperly. Normally defogging solution is placed on a pad. The surgeon dabs the pad and wipes off the lens. In order for anti-fogging solutions to work effectively, they must be allowed to rest on the lens for some time and not be quickly wiped off. Another major downfall of anti-fog solutions relates to temperature. The temperature in the Operating Room is kept at abnormally cold level to inhibit bacterial growth. This environment cools the scope and the defogging solution prior to surgery. When the scope is inserted into the body, the moist hot environment in the body causes water to condense on the lens. The surgeon must wait until the scope equalizes temperature before beginning the case. Another problem is that during the procedure the surgeon usually has to reapply the defogging solution. Every time this is done the cold solution cools the lens and repeatedly causes the same initial condensation until temperature equilibrium is reached. Cumulatively, this wastes precious operating time. Another problem with current defogging solution methods is that they are messy, very wasteful, and potentially dangerous. Defogging solutions come within a small bottle with a small pad. The small pad is brought up to the operative site and the solution is poured on the pad. The solution is often spilled or drips away from the pad soaking the drapes on the patient. Also, the applicator pads are not usually radiolucent. If there is an emergency and the surgeon is forced to make a large incision, the pad could unintentionally be introduced into the body and would be undetectable by X-Ray. Another technique to prevent fogging is to try and heat the scope prior to inserting it into the body. One common method used to heat the scope for surgery is to place the scope in a bucket of warm saline or wrap the scope in a warm moist towel before the case begins. These methods are highly inefficient. The cold temperature in the room quickly cools down the warm towels and the warm saline. Using extra supplies such as sterile buckets, saline, and towels wastes money. Scopes are very expensive, so it is very dangerous to place the scope standing upright in a bucket; it can unintentionally be knocked over and damaged. Also, the bottom of the bucket or the towels easily scratches the lens. Scratched or damaged lenses is a major problem for hospitals. The estimated yearly cost to hospitals for endoscope repair is in the millions of dollars. Protecting scopes from damage is very important. Unfortunately, none of the apparatuses designed to heat endoscopes prior to surgery have attained commercial success for several reasons. Primarily, they are all either not practical due to high cost, time intensive set up or do not address the need to control fogging during the procedure and are only useful in preventing fogging at the beginning of the case. Another major downfall is that they try to replace anti-fog solution with only heat as oppose to combining the benefits of each other. It is well known that heating the optical scope prior to insertion into the body prevents fogging. It is also clear from the clinical experience that defogging solutions work well to prevent fogging during the case. What is needed is an apparatus that combines the benefits of both heat and anti-fog solution in order to provide superior defogging protection during the entire procedure.